


История, которую однажды душным летним вечером Фил Коулсон не стал рассказывать агенту Морс

by DrinkAndBite, Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2018 [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Gen, Humor, Ice Cream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Всё дело в мороженом.





	История, которую однажды душным летним вечером Фил Коулсон не стал рассказывать агенту Морс

Всё началось с фисташкового пломбира, которым пропахла половина Автобуса — от тестовой лаборатории до личных комнат некоторой части состава. Этот запах держался две недели, заставляя одних мечтательно прикрывать глаза, других — смущённо краснеть, а лично Коулсону напоминая о том, что иногда надо спускать команду с небес на землю. Во всех смыслах.

Впрочем, нет. Началось всё с зелёной пластиковой ложечки, хрустнувшей у Коулсона под ботинком, когда он шёл от гаража до рубки. Нет, наверное всё же от рубки до гаража. Неважно, потому что открывать ближайшую дверь, чтобы мягко выговорить смеющимся за ней девушкам за разбросанную в коридоре неучтённую посуду, в тот момент не стоило. А ложечка была бирюзовой, а не зелёной. Зелёным было мороженое. Фисташковое.

Так. Стоп. Всё началось совершенно иначе. И значительно раньше. Не днём и даже не неделей раньше, а, наверное, с того момента, как Коулсон утвердил список команды. Правда, на тот момент он совершенно не подозревал, чем всё это обернётся. И уж точно никогда бы не подумал, что в итоге будет так сильно реагировать на какое-то мороженое. Глупости какие.

Итак, команда. Следовало ещё в самом начале сопоставить взгляды, которые бросала Джемма… агент Симмонс на Гранта Уорда, с тем, как смотрел на неё саму Фитц.

Коулсон не знал, что именно было у Фитца с Симмонс — научное братство, дружба, любовь, дружбовь, — да и не столь важным это казалось, потому что тандем работал как атомные часы, хоть и казался порой опаснее атомной бомбы. То же самое касалось Уорда. Прекрасный снайпер, от тактики до физподготовки — сплошь высшие баллы, идеальная исполнительность, соблюдение рабочей этики, ну, как минимум в вопросе отношений между членами группы. И всё это отлично тикало, пока в Автобусе не появилась Скай.

Как человек старой закалки, Коулсон строго отделял работу от личной жизни, а студенческие забавы — от более серьёзных и скромных развлечений. Как оказалось, напрасно было считать, что остальные придерживаются тех же взглядов. То есть, пока не появилась Скай, всё было вполне прилично, и даже чуть позже, наблюдая за поначалу неловким флиртом между ней и Уордом, Коулсон полагал, что всё устаканится, и вскоре образуется ещё один отлично сработавшийся тандем. Ха!

Первым звоночком стало то, что Скай интересовал не только Грант Уорд. Наткнувшись на неё с Симмонс в весьма недвусмысленной ситуации Коулсон по-новому развернул отношения Фитц-Симмонс в своей личной «базе данных», но потом всё запуталось, потому что в следующий раз Скай снова сидела на коленях Уорда, и присутствующих в том же помещении учёных это ничуть не смущало — Коулсон заметил бы. Пришлось снова пересмотреть своё отношение к нерабочим отношениям внутри команды. Впрочем, Коулсон давно научился безболезненно переосмысливать кажущееся истинным.

Так, кажется, это всё же слишком долгое отступление, потому что сама история началась с того, что Скай и Симмонс поспорили о сортах и вкусах мороженого. И если со вкусом они более-менее договорились, то за сорт были готовы спорить до последнего. Казалось бы, пустяк. Но уже на следующий день девушки притащили из города две сумки, набитые мороженым, чтобы в течение недели экспериментировать с целью найти тот сорт, который устроит всех. Вот только за полчаса до их возвращения из города Фитц тоже устроил эксперимент, из-за чего на Автобусе отключилось всё, кроме того, что работало на батарейках. Холодильники, понятное дело, тоже.

В единственный переносной холодильник влезло мороженое только из одной сумки. Вторую на общем совете было решено умять под просмотр кино с планшетов. Коулсон, не большой любитель мороженого и посиделок, взял на себя обязанность заменить все оставшиеся предохранители и перепроверить цепи, а «детишки» ушли к себе, шумно споря, в каком порядке что будут смотреть, и делая ставки, у кого первого заболит горло.

Честное слово, даже если бы горло заболело у всех четверых, это было бы гораздо понятнее лично Коулсону, чем-то, чему он стал свидетелем всего полчаса спустя, открыв дверь в помещение, временно назначенное кают-компанией. Даже если бы они бросались едой, Коулсон понял бы и простил. Но не голую перемазанную в стратегически важных местах зелёным мороженым Скай, сидящую между такой же перемазанной голой Симмонс и, слава всем богам Асгарда, всего лишь полуголым Уордом.

«О! Сэр, вы всё же решили, что хотите мороженого?» — произнесённое Симмонс, стало той каплей, которая перевесила количество удивления, которое Коулсон был готов вынести, не меняясь в лице, и он уже шагнул назад, чтобы закрыть дверь, как тут Фитц, поначалу им не замеченный из-за царившего в комнате полумрака, сдвинулся, оборачиваясь, и стало понятно, что вместо того, чтобы смотреть кино, поедая мороженое, здесь снимают кино о поедании мороженого.

Коулсону хватило выдержки отказаться от приглашения, всё же отступить в коридор и закрыть за собой дверь. Он даже успел добежать до конца коридора, прежде чем позволил себе расхохотаться, всё ещё видя перед глазами ошарашенное лицо Фитца, испуганное — Уорда и смущённое — Скай. Успокоившись, он увидел, что всё ещё сжимает в руке треснувшую ложечку, и снова рассмеялся, но уже гораздо тише.

Остаток дня Коулсон провёл за книжкой, а когда Мэй, вернувшись, сморщила нос и спросила, чем это провонял весь Автобус, только пожал плечами и махнул в сторону забитого холодильника, куда перекочевало всё мороженое из багажника Лолы. Но ещё две недели Скай вела себя тише воды ниже травы и при встрече с ним через раз отводила взгляд.

На фоне развернувшихся вскоре событий эта история была слишком незначительной, чтобы попасть в официальный отчёт, и недостаточно нелепой, чтобы пересказывать её как байку. Так что полгода спустя Бобби сильно удивилась, когда в ответ на предложение съесть по порции мороженого, чтобы хоть немного остыть, Коулсон в голос рассмеялся и несколько минут не мог заставить себя остановиться.


End file.
